


He Is Cute

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine surprising Sam on his birthday with a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Cute

I sat at the table in the bunker, vibrating with excitement. I checked my watch for the hundredth time, where the heck were they?! Just then the door creaked open and Sam and Dean walked in.

“Sam!” I jumped up from the table and tackled him on the stairs.

“Whoa!” he chuckled and gave me a kiss. "Guess you missed me.“

 

"So much. Hey Dean.” he smirked and gave me a half-wave.

“How did it go? Did you get it?”

“Yep, that spirit won’t be hurting any more people,” Sam said, walking down the stairs behind me.

“Good. Well you guys must be famished, come in the kitchen, I made dinner.”

“Really? Thanks (Y/N),” Dean sounded surprised.

“I was going stir crazy and it was something to do,” I shrugged.

After the boys sat down I brought out the dinner, steak with baked potatoes and green beans.

“Wow! Is it a special day or something?” Sam asked.

“Actually it is. Happy Birthday babe,” I kissed him on the cheek.

“Holy crap, it is,” Dean looked ashamed that he hadn’t remembered.

“Is it really? I had forgotten also. I guess with everything going on—” Sam’s voice trailed off.

“Eat, eat, before it gets cold!” I tried to snap him out of the bad mood he was edging towards.

He smiled and took a bite, “Oh man, that’s good. Thank you (Y/N).”

After we finished eating and blowing out the candles on his cake I told them to sit at the table and don’t move. "One more surprise!“ I yelled as I ran down the hall to my room.

I grabbed his present and walked back towards the kitchen, I couldn’t wait to see his face. I rounded the corner and Sam’s mouth fell open. He looked at me, looked back at his present, looked back at me and said, "No way!” He fell on his knees and the Golden Retriever ran to him and jumped on his chest. Sam fell backwards and the dog proceeded to jump on him and lick his face. He was laughing his head off, rubbing the dog’s ears, talking baby talk, and I’ve never seen him so happy. I was grinning like an idiot until I saw Dean’s face. Uh-oh. 

“Dean, he’ll stay here. He’ll never get in the car and I won’t let him in your room, I swear,” I pleaded. Sam sat up and looked at Dean, giving him his own puppy dog eyes.

Dean looked at me, irritated as hell, but then he saw how happy Sam was and his face softened.

“He will never be in the Impala,” Dean clarified.

“Never,” I held my hand up, “promise.”

“All right, why not,” Dean knelt down beside the dog and pet his head. The dog licked his hand and Dean smiled. "He is cute.“


End file.
